


Two's Company, Five is a Crowd.

by Name1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1
Summary: Various POV from Chapter 15 involving our two favorite oblivious idiots, Cara and Din.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Migs Mayfeld, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 27
Kudos: 140





	1. Fennec

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is but I had to get it out of my system before Chapter 16 this Friday. Basically it's several of these characters watching Din and Cara over the course of the episode. Sorry if it feels choppy; it was just all the thoughts I had watching the episode without any plot whatsoever. Enjoy :D

Fennec

_Can we please land soon and get some fresh air?_ she thinks to herself for the third time that night. Watching the two of them circling each other was torture. They'd all been playing dice and it had gone from friendly to competitive to something else entirely for two of their party. These were two of the most oblivious idiots she had ever seen. She might be sick if she had to watch them making eyes at each other over the table one more time. 

"It's too much for me, I'm going to turn in," she decides. "Let me run the final checks and then I'm going to sleep," she tells the group, as she stands from the table.

"This early?" Boba asks, slightly surprised. He checks the chronometer to make sure he's not seeing things.

"The tension is so thick in this room you can cut it with a knife. I'm surprised that the dice can even roll in this soup."

"What are you talking about?" Mando asked, as he looked up and glanced at Cara, who shakes her head. She must not know either.

Fennec is too tired to explain it to two idiots who are clearly in denial. "If you haven't figured that out then maybe _that's_ the problem." _There was so much electricity in the air it might start messing with some of the stripped wiring soon._

"It won't hurt any of us to get an extra hour of sleep," the ship's pilot agrees as he too stands and stretches. 

Fett leaves the main deck for a moment and brings back something folded up over one arm. "Don't really have guests," he explains as to why there are no other sleeping chambers. "I have this one extra blanket I found, but it shouldn't get too cold overnight." It's lumpy and worn in places and had probably been used in the engine room at some point but it was still a blanket. Mando and the woman he insisted they pick up from Nevarro didn't even try to negotiate one of the two available sleeping compartments, just resigned themselves to sleeping on the floor. They could just share the one blanket, they said. They'd seen worse. Fennec goes through the final checks for the night on the main control panel and sees Mando and Cara out of the corner of her eye talking in hushed tones. She has to really strain to hear them.

"So you trust these guys?" Cara asks.

Mando responds to his ' _friend_ ' more honestly than she would have thought. "As much as I can under the circumstances."

"You want to take turns sleeping then?" the woman asks, more than ready to give up half a night's sleep to keep watch.

Mando shakes his head. "No, we both need to be sharp. It'll be fine."

Fennec watches as he hands Cara the blanket. "Here take it. At least I have long sleeves."

"I run hotter than you do," she says, and shoves the offending fabric back at him. "We'll share it. It's fine." Fennec could have sworn she heard them snicker after the first part. There must have been an inside joke there somewhere she didn't pick up. 

They wordlessly chose the spot furthest away from the ladder that had the best view of the room and to her surprise they laid down next to each other in the corner. Fennec figured such a solitary man like Mando would go off by himself but they stayed together as they took off their boots and the larger pieces of armor to allow them to sleep on the unforgiving floor....The woman Mando had insisted they bring along with them ( _Cara_ ) handed him a rolled up shirt from her bag to use as a pillow and then an put extra pair of pants under her own head for the night. Her blaster was in her hand but it didn't look like the first time she'd slept this way and she likely wouldn't shoot a hole in the hull while she slept. Sleeping with the helmet on couldn't be comfortable, but Mando didn't complain as he shoved the spare rolled up shirt under his neck and went to sleep as well. 

An hour later Fennec was awakened by the chirping of a quiet alarm from the flight deck and she stumbled out of bed to go silence it. It was a quirk of the ship and was completely harmless but it wouldn't shut up unless she manually flipped a switch. "Don't mind me," she announced herself, so she doesn't get herself shot when she has to check the control panel close to where the two individuals were sleeping. She had been ghostly quiet but Cara had stirred without waking her companion and looked around in the dark on her elbows. Once she recognized the familiar presence, she went to lay back down but froze as she checked on the man lying beside her. A sliver of his neck was visible from where they'd rolled to get cozy, and even though Fennec trained her eyes elsewhere, Cara gave up her half of the blanket to cover his neck before curling into his back and falling back asleep.

After spending time working with her during the mission, it turned out she liked her, which was surprising in and of itself. This companion of Mando's was competent, capable, and while she had a big mouth she only bragged in jest. She was quiet and focused when it counted and clearly selfless when it came to those she called friends. She was a pretty good shot and didn't hesitate to jump right in with both fists and get the job done either. She was fueled by her anger and determination to get the kid back and Fennec saw why Mando liked her. _It wasn't just her face or physique_ , she admitted, and reminded herself there was more than meets the eye sometimes. She'd never seen Mando work with someone before and wondered if this _Cara_ knew exactly how rare their ‘partnership’ was. More than that, apparently this wasn't the first or second time he'd gone to this woman when he needed help. There were mercs he could hire or droids that had exceptional strength and deadly aim, but this 'Cara' was more desired over both. _Huh....._

"So what do you think?" she asks Boba, when it's just the two alone on the ramp. Mando and his ' _friend_ ' were still off in the woods staring at one another like they hadn't seen each other in years, or maybe like they'd head off into the woods for a while for another type of reunion all together. People their age didn't make heart eyes at each other like those two were doing right now unless there was something more going on. She might not have been able to technically see Mando's eyes, but his whole body language screamed it where his helmet gave nothing away.

"Think about what?" the man in the green armor asks gruffly, when it’s not immediately clear what she's getting at.

"What's your take? You're good at reading people," she explains, as she tilts her head in Cara's direction.

He lets out a sigh when he realizes she won't let this go until he gives an assessment. “Seems like they've traveled together before," he states. "They seem pretty close. There's obvious history there. They finish each other's sentences and fight well together. He seems visibly more relaxed when she's within earshot. Old lovers perhaps?" he guesses. "The way they speak without speaking and forget to include others in their silent conversations supports it."

Fennec wasn't convinced. "I don't know.... I’m not sure...there's something there but it doesn't feel like it's _old_. There's too much electricity and anticipation there. They're not ex-lovers I don't think," she decides. "There's no poorly-hidden animosity either. Maybe they haven't gotten there yet and that's why it feels so new--because it _is._"

Boba actually laughed at her. "Since when do you gossip this much?" 

She looks offended and she scoffs. "It's not _gossip_. I just wonder what's going on between them is all."

"What's going on between them is _their business,_ " Boba reminds her. 

She looks to where the pair of them are standing and Mando must have said something funny because Cara threw her head back and laughed. “You think they'll figure it out?"

"Whatever they end up ‘ _figuring out’_ , it better not be on my ship," Fett replies.

"You're no fun," she informs him. "You're not interested at all?"

"I'm too old for this, I'll leave the gossiping to you," he tells her. "I'll just fly us where we need to go."


	2. Din

Din

Fennec had initially scoffed when he said he wanted to stop on their way from Tython. We don't have time to pick up some girlfriend of yours. Every day counts and fuel isn’t cheap."

"She's worth the trip, trust me" Din insisted. He needed someone he could trust with his life and the kid's--someone who would have his back when the chips were down and everyone else had long-since fled. Guilt was battling with his relief when she grabbed her bag and followed him blindly as soon as he told her what the stakes were. There was absolutely nothing in it for her and yet here she was. It didn't escape him that she was sacrificing her reputation and her title which he knew meant something to her just to be at his side. Din had been breaking rules his whole life, but he still cringed when she extended her pull to get Migs released to her custody. She could have just lost the life she had built for herself in that single move and he knew it was for him.

.....

It was like nothing else existed as he stripped down and put on the layers of the Imperial transport crew uniform that left him feeling completely naked, despite being fully dressed. It was almost an out of body experience. His face was still technically covered by this flimsy angular helmet but he still felt totally exposed. He was doing this for the kid, he reminded himself for the tenth time in the last few minutes. He'd take off his helmet in front of every member of his clan one at a time and take all their shame and harsh words a hundred times over if he could just get the kid, _Grogu_ , back and get a second chance at keeping him safe. He'd take him and run the rest of his natural life if he had to--whatever it took to keep him away from those who would hurt him. Cara tried to tease him about the horrible getup to break the ice when he came out in uniform, but while he appreciated the effort, it wasn't very convincing. She was tense. She knew how much was on the line and what taking everything off to go in unarmored meant to him. She knew the importance of him shedding his armor, his weapons, and his helmet more than anyone else. She almost looked more upset than he did by the whole thing. 

When she said "we got you," he could see the intensity on her face and hear it in her voice. She wouldn't let him down for anything--he knew that. If he got to the roof and the gunners were still there, he knew she must be dead--that was how strongly he believed in her and her inability to leave him behind or fail him. He didn't have time to dwell on the ways this could go wrong though. She believed in him and he believed in her and they could do this with the unlikely group they'd amassed to help. It was show time.

He hands over his armor to her in a duffel bag. He was giving her everything that meant anything to him all in a neat little package--his past, everything he believed in, and even what he thought would be his future; all tossed inside an easy to carry satchel. Even a single piece of his armor on the black market would set up a whole family for life, but the thought that she would ever consider selling it never even crossed his mind. In that bag was his helmet, his chest plate, all the smaller pieces, the vambrace-controlled flamethrower and grappling line, as well as the whistling birds. His whole life was in that bag....everything except the kid. He'd never seen anyone else hold his helmet before but technically she was right now. It was surreal to see it in her arms but he knew it was safe with her. If he had any chance of getting the kid back, he'd need the armor he’d just given to her for safekeeping. He felt a little sick. It was hard to believe that the armor he'd use to protect that green bean was the same armor he'd earned for selling him so long ago. He swore he'd make it up to the kid whether he already forgave him or not.

"Take care of this for me. Keep it safe."

"I will," she promised him, as serious as he'd ever seen her. Her eyes looked even darker somehow than normal.

She looked right through the helmet like always, though it was a different hideous one this time, but he wasn't surprised. Cara saw _him_ no matter what he was wearing—she always had. She was here for _him_ , no matter what he was wearing, what he sounded like, or what danger they were walking into. She was simply here for _Din_ , not a Mandalorian or anything else. It was getting harder to try to brush aside the feeling of ' _rightness_ ' when she was by his side--when she came with him with absolutely no fuss whatsoever; simply because he asked her to and smiled at him when he needed it the most. He wasn't sure he would have been able to do this if she hadn't been there to help carry out the plan and keep his armor safe. He couldn't just stash it somewhere and hope it stayed unseen. He relied on her. He needed her. He cared about her.

Neither one of them had moved, as if looking away might break the spell or the moment of peace they found themselves surrounded by. He saw her nod her head almost imperceptibly. ' _I trust you_ ,' her eyes seemed to say again, though no words passed through her lips.

He nodded in return. ' _I know. I trust you too. More than anyone_ '.

Another nod as she adjusted the weight of his armor on her shoulder. _'I'll lay down my life for this, you know---for you_.'

He'd never had anyone stick by his side like she had but this was the wrong time to be contemplating such things . What had he possibly done to inspire such loyalty from her? He knew he'd do the same for her, but did she know it too? They’d always been good at communicating without words but maybe this was the time for him to try.

She nodded slightly again and he nodded in response. There weren't words but the moment didn’t feel empty. To the contrary it felt full--full of something warm and reassuring, and comforting, when he'd felt nothing like that since the kid was taken. There was so much more he wanted to say. Her look said it all, but she couldn't see _his_. Maybe he could tell her that he----

" **Guys** ," Mayfeld piped up loudly. "We still on the clock?" 

He actually had the audacity to look annoyed and impatient, like they were infringing on his job.

_Ugh. that damn guy,_ Din groans to himself. This was going to be a long trip trying to avoid going off, and he didn't mean the rhydonium. 

He wasn't sure why but being by her side like old times ready to throw down for the kid had ignited something in them both. The timing was horrible but the feeling itself had been simmering for a long time and getting harder to ignore despite the dire straits they found themselves in more often than not. He was glad they had others here to keep them focused and accountable or it would be too easy to lose themselves or their clothing if they were alone for days upon days on end. They could blame it on stress or working off tension at least, but he didn't want it to happen that way. When things calmed down....maybe they'd get a few minutes alone to catch up and go from there. He was quite sure he'd been discreet so he didn't have to worry about being called out for staring at her like he sometimes did. None of the others would have picked up anything, certainly.


	3. Mayfeld

Mayfeld 

Migs had some time to kill once he got his uniform on and waited for Mando to make his grand appearance. That woman wasn't what he'd been expecting when he heard the robotic voice utter "salute Marshall Dune." He'd been expecting some young skinny guy from the New Republic who'd never seen a day of action in his life but that was not what he saw when he turned. He enjoyed winding her up--or trying to at least. She was nice to look at, but she didn't take any of his bait and remained unaffected by anything other than her mission. She was clearly too level headed to fall for bullshit or jaunts, but he'd try a few more just in case. Something had to stick. He can tell from her arm she was a soldier. _Maybe he'd try that avenue._

"You look familiar," he teases her. "Maybe you shot at me once when you were a dropper?"

She actually smirked at him. "Couldn't have been _me_....you're still alive."

_Did she just make a joke?_

He was surprised by that, but more surprised she was here with Mando though. Those two seemed nothing alike. On second thought.... _What was this.....?_

 _Did he just give her all his armor?_ he thinks. Maybe his eyes were seeing things. He couldn't hear what they were saying but the look they exchanged was so heated he almost feared for the volatile explosives in the transport vehicle. Was this really the time and place for _that_? Come to think of it, they weren't even speaking now--just staring at each other like a pair of idiots who forgot they were about to dive headfirst into a river of shit. _Ugh_. He gets it now. They're a _thing_. Time to get them back on track. " **Guys**......"

....

He pulls the door closed once Mando is inside and gets a handle on the controls of this transport vehicle. _Okay, time for polite small talk._

"You doin' her?"

Mando actually does a double take. "What?"

"Don't play coy. We're like old pals by now, Mando. You know who I'm talking about. Officer cleavage? Does it get her off when you call her 'marshal'?"

"Watch it," Mando says, but it sounds less intimidating with the Imperial helmet than normal.

"She doing _you_?" he asks, not even close to being done. "Hey. Different strokes for different folks," he says understandingly, and shows his palms in a placating gesture. "Strikes me as the type who likes to be on top is all..."

"Watch your mouth," he warns him again. "It's not like that."

"She turned you down?" he guesses. "Hard break, man. I bet she's real wild in the sack."

Din definitely didn't need that visual floating around his head during daytime hours. "Do you ever shut up?" he asks him.

"Nope," he replies.

He hears Mando sigh. "We're _friends,_ satisfied?"

Migs lets out a booking laugh so loud the other man actually jumps. "Friends fuck each other with their eyes now? I must have missed that memo."

Mando doesn't take the bait but he can tell he wants to. _He'd have to try harder._

"On second thought, she's hot but not much else going on in the personality department. How are you friends again? Must be pretty boring with her around."

Din thought that was ridiculous. Everything was so much more exciting with her around. "She doesn't know you and that's why doesn't talk to you," he explains, knowing he shouldn't engage but he can't _not_ defend her. "She fought on the opposite side of the War and doesn't trust imperials. Her story is hers to tell but I'd advise you not to make that comparison between Mandalore and Alderaan in front of her if you want to keep your face where you like it."

"Fair enough," he concedes. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd be making goo goo eyes at someone, that's all."

Mando lets out a sigh. 

"No reason to get all defensive," Mayfeld says, once the silence stretches on for too long. "I'm just offering you some advice on women--seems like you need it. If she'll follow you to an imperial base she'll probably follow between the sheets. Seems like she could really use a good----"

"Shut up."

......

In the end, she's not that bad, he thinks. She clearly had no love for the Empire that's for sure and he could find that as their common ground. She surprised him though when she let him go. _So, dropper chick was a rule breaker_? He could have seen that coming a mile away. She clearly had a soft spot for Mando and that green kid though--he could see that crack running through her tough facade. Why else would she get that close to an Imperial base by choice? Mando wasn't that bad either when the dust settled. He actually hoped he found his kid. Maybe he and that woman would finally wake up at some point too, before one of them got themselves killed. He walked off as a free man, but every time he looked over his shoulder expecting to get shot in the back they were just looking at each other--it was like he didn't even exist at all. Maybe it wouldn't take them as long as he thought. 


	4. Din-two

Din 

"What's our next move?" she asked, once Mayfeld was out of sight. She kept staring at him trying to see if he was really okay. Her trust in him moved him more than he could admit aloud. He still wasn't sure what would happen with Fennec and Boba when shit hit the fan, but he _knew_ Cara would be there pulling his ass out of trouble no matter what. Her presence strengthened and stabilized him--like he was standing on solid ground even when it was crumbling all around him.

Her devotion to the kid kept his own motivation alive. She wouldn't give up no matter what and he wouldn't disappoint either of them if he could help it.

"Hey, what's wrong?” she asks him. "You seem off. Should we not have let him go?"

He shakes his head. "You did the right thing. It's just been a long day." That was an understatement but he didn't want to upset her. He had forsaken every tenant he held sacred, but it didn't feel _wrong_ and maybe that’s what was bothering him. He'd do it again to get that boy back and safe. He'd be fine in a few days once he could forget the feeling of eyes looking directly into him as he tried his best to maintain eye contact. He wasn’t sure if now with his helmet back in place he felt more free or more like a prisoner than he did before. It had been a hell of a day but so worth it. He was sure he was acting like a spooked bantha, but now wasn't the time to tell Cara about it. She'd end up going back into what’s left of that building and killing everyone who might have even been in the same 100 foot radius of his face. Once he figured out where he stood for himself, then he'd tell her the whole story of today. They still had a lot to talk about.

"What happened back there?" she asked him. "You took a long time."

She had been worried, he could hear it in her voice. Mayfeld was an idiot to think there wasn't a kind and caring woman under her gorgeous strong exterior. It was clear as day to him. "Things went to hell is all.....just as expected," he replied. She smiled at his description of how their plans usually went, but she didn't push him, just as he knew she wouldn't.

"Everything's fine now. Or it will be soon,” he reassures her. He squeezed her hand firmly and even through both their gloves he felt her warmth seeping into him. It was good to have his armor back on so he didn't do or say something stupid in a moment of weakness. He knows they should get a move on and put their plan into action so he ushers her back up the ramp. "I need to send a transmission."

_Moff Gideon._

_You have something I want....._

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you . I know this isn't my usual jam, but I still enjoyed getting it onto paper :)


End file.
